


Moondust (Because The Stars Shine In Your Eyes)

by LunarlyPlatform



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, God!Lance, Just an OOf, Keith is Akira, Lance is a god, M/M, PINING KEITH, human keith, pining lance, some of these chapters are pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarlyPlatform/pseuds/LunarlyPlatform
Summary: Keith is your average high school student. He is still at the top of his class though.Lance is the god of the ocean. He fell hard for this boy that could be his lovers reborn self. A little trip down to Earth wouldn't hurt, would it?Just as long as Allura doesn't find out...This is another AU i'm sure no one asked for, but I made it anyways for my enjoyment of writing this





	1. I Found You, My Lover

**Author's Note:**

> I tried, I really did

Lance knew what humans were like. He had been watching them for eternity. Yet this one caught his attention in particular. Why? Lance could not pinpoint it. Maybe it was because he was undeniably good looking. Maybe it was because he reminded Lance of his lover? Definitely not. His lover who abandoned him, only to be reborn, leaving Lance to wait for him for 10,000 years? What an absurd thought. He watched “Keith” as he continued along with his daily activities. Lance always looked forward to the time when the sun sank beneath the horizon. Yeah, it was pretty, but it was even better to watch Keith paint the sunset while sitting on the beach in swim trunks. Keith was talented, Lance had to admit that. Some force drew him towards the human. He was the ocean god for quiznack’s sake, should he be so attracted to this human? No, but it wasn’t like he couldn’t help himself. Lance decided that a little journey wouldn’t hurt, all he had to do was keep it a secret from Allura. 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Keith was a hundred percent certain that junior year was going to be the death of him. He had made friends, Pidge and Hunk and it was pretty good so far. Except for this darned English assignment. Couple that with Squash practice (it’s a sport, yes) and Biology finals? Yeah, Keith was good as dead. At least he didn’t have to do martial arts anymore. He attained his black belt almost a year ago. And to make it all worse, The english project had to be done in groups. And Keith was a lone wolf, especially when it was concerned with his studies. A list of names had appeared on the board, with each person in their own group of two. Keith was paired with 

_ Lance McClain?  _ He had never heard that name before, yet it sounded so familiar. Probably a new student. Keith’s train of thought was disrupted by a buttery-smooth voice that caused Keith to melt. 

“Hey.” 

“H-hey, Lance right?”

“Ha! You got that right! I think we’ll make a pretty good team, don’t you Ak-Keith?” 

That was odd. But at this point, Keith didn’t care as he was staring the Adonis like guy in front of him. He was definitely a basketball player. He was tall and lanky but showed muscle, plus he was wearing a jersey and had a basketball tucked under his arm. All Keith could do at the moment was oogle at his beautiful blue eyes and perfect cinnamon skin. 

“Uh..so the project?”

“OH! Uh yeah- the project… I-I..do you have a clue on what to do?”

“Not really… but I guess I could come over to your house and work on it with you.”

“Yes!” Keith flushed, as he had said it a bit too quickly for his liking. 

“What time works for you?” Keith said regaining confidence.

“Anytime you are free”

“Uh- yeah… So I’ll pick you up after school, if that’s ok with you?” 

“Yeah!” Lance gave Keith a smile, and Keith melted. He could feel his heart pounding out of his chest. God, he was in deep. 


	2. Confliction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith thinks he will never have a chance with Lance

Lance never felt this feeling in a long time. His insides flipped and twisted when he saw the boy, his mind supplying him with one word as a mantra.  _ Akira, Akira, Akira, Akira… _ And to think he almost called him that. It pained him to know his lover didn’t recognize him. The first century after Lotor had taken his Akira away from him, Lance had cried continuously. No matter how many offerings the humans gave him, He could not be consoled. But something told him to wait. He waited and waited, hoping and hoping. Finally, finally he was here, in front of him as Keith. He knew he could not rush things, but… He fell in love with him all over again. And from the pretty crimson on Keith’s cheeks, he was too. Lance longed for things to return the way things were. He had waited for ten-thousand years, he could wait a little longer. Lance had tried to blend in. It was easy, all he needed to do was go through his classes, try and talk with people on the basketball team and flirt with any living thing remotely feminine. But his heart was set on one certain black-haired beauty. He noticed Keith glancing at him from time to time, his face contorting in sadness. It pained Lance to see him like that, but he knew he had to keep up the act for a while so that no one would ever suspect anything about him. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

When the day came to an end, Keith made sure to go to class ahead of time. Lance came out, chatting with a few others. He spotted Keith and ran over to him. 

“Hey.” Keith said, averting his gaze from Lance’s hypnotizing blue. 

“Hey, man” said Lance, he knew when Akira did that, there was always something wrong when he did that. 

“Are you ok?” 

“I’m fine” Keith muttered. 

When Keith showed him his motorcycle, Lance was in awe.

“Woah! Dude! That’s so cool!” 

“I’m glad you like her.” Keith said, running his hand over the bright red stripe on the side of the motorcycle. 

Lance got on the motorcycle after Keith handed him a helmet. And did his best to bury himself into Keith’s back. 

_ Nonononononnono _ Keith’s mind was going in circles  _ He doesn’t like you, of course he doesn’t he’s probably straight and-  _

Keith didn’t want to be embarrassed or let down again. 

When they got to Keith’s apartment, Keith got down and led him inside. 

“I-I know it doesn’t look to great but-”

“It’s wonderful.” Lance said, turning back to Keith before embracing him and rubbing his thumb against Keith’s soft cheek. 

Keith was shocked.  _ This is a dream this is a dream it  has to be a dream- _

His thoughts were cut off by Lance leaning into him and whispering to him, lips ghosting his neck breath hot and warm against his cool skin sending shivers down his back. 

“Let’s get to work on that project, shall we?” 

Keith knew one thing for sure. This was going to be one interesting study session. 


	3. Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance fight and make up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you you guys think?

Keith flipped through his copy of 1948 and sighed. The book was ok, but it confused him. He knew he had to prepare a presentation on this, but really? It just /had/ to be this book. Better than doing AP Bio. 

“Hey, Lance, have you read the book?” Lance slithered next to Keith and put his arm behind him. Keith fought down the blush on his cheeks. 

“What book?”

“Uh...the one for the English project?”   
“I-uh...no?”

“Lance.” Keith glared at him and Lance flinched

“If-If I didn’t would that be a problem?”

“Lance! The project is due in a week! How have you not read it already?”   
“Sorry?” Keith groaned. This was going to take some time. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

The next day, Keith was calmly flipping through his Nikola Tesla biography that Pidge had recommended to him when the little gremlin slammed her hands on the table and shot up. 

“Uh...what now?” Keith asked in a deadpan voice. 

“So….you and Lance huh?” Pidge whispered. Keith immediately went beet red.  

“What- No!”

“Uh huh sure.”

“Are you kidding me? Fine- I think he’s cute, but he’s obviously straight… I mean, have you met him yet? He goes around flirting with anything vaguely feminine!” 

“Well, at least you could ask him or try-”

“No.”

“But-”   
“No, Pidge. I don’t want to embarass myself like last time.”

“Fine.”

 

And exactly according to Keith’s words, he was seen about five minutes later talking with a group of popular girls. Keith sighed and tried to continue walking before he heard his name being called. 

 

“Keith!” Keith froze and turned around to see Lance waving to him. About everyone around Lance was now staring at him, ominously silent. The started to whisper hushed things to each other, glancing at Keith. Keith glared at him for a good thirty seconds before walking away. 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

It was pretty easy to blend in for Lance. He was talking to a group of popular girls and guys when he saw Keith and called out to him. Keith only glared at him and shuffled away. Lance felt sadness overcome him. He was distracted by Keith until he finally heard the whispers around him. 

 

“Hey Lance, how do you know him?”   
“He’s my partner for the English project, why?”

“Oh my god, do you actually want to be friends with that gay emo?”

“Is there a problem with that?”

“He’s so weird”

“Yeah, apparently, he punched his teacher and got expelled from his last school”

“Yeah, and he doesn’t even try! He comes in late to class and hates all the teachers yet he still gets valedictorian!”

“Apparently his brother is the Takashi Shirogane!”   
“Really?”

“Yeah, really- he’s like adopted or something- I wonder how his brother can stand him”

Lance tuned out of their petty conversation and walked in the direction Keith went. 

“Hey Lance where are you going all of a sudden?”

“ I-.. have some work to do.” And with that he ran after Keith.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

“Lance leave me alone!”

“Why are you being like this! What did I do!”

“What did you do? What did you do! I’m not stupid Lance, stop treating me like this!” 

“Like What!?” Lance hadn’t been mean to Keith had he?

“Lance- I don’t know how you found out about my...sexuality… but I don’t like you treating me like this! You flirt with every girl and then- and then you treat me- like that! I-I keep thinking you like me and then- you don’t… and then you keep- Stop playing me like this goddammit! DO you like me or not! Because I like you and...and-”  Keith covered his mouth and sobbed at what he had just admitted to Lance. Lance ran over and hugged him, rubbing circles into his back. 

“Hey, I’m so sorry.. I love you… I-I just… Didn’t know how to deal with it…”

Hey, It wasn’t a lie but it wasn’t the truth either. 

“How bout you and I go somewhere after school?”

“Where?”

“Trust me, you’ll like it my love…”


End file.
